C es de consecuencia M es de milagro
by Franco-Abril0010
Summary: El milagro de la vida... Elixie contiene boda y nacimiento
1. La consecuencia del acto

**Hola gente del mundo (y Júpiter) Esta vez voy a escribir algo muy especial (no es un lemon ni un lime) miren los 3 cap para ver la sorpresa **

**C es de consecuencia M es de milagro **

**Cap 1 la consecuencia del acto**

Buenos días Trixie-saludo Eli

Phola Eli tengo hambre-Respondió Trixie

Voy a cocinarte algo-dijo amablemente el Shane

Eli fue a la cocina y ¡Sorpresa! No había comida pero llamo a Mario

Hola Mario-Saludo Eli

Hola Eli ¿puedo ayudarte?-preguntó Mario

Quisiera ordenar una pizza super lanzadora-Respondió Eli

Lo siento amigo no hay pizza-Dijo tristemente

¿Que?-Dijo muy extraño

Ayer vino Trixie y se comió todo-Respondió un poco molesto

oh voy a hablar con ella-Dijo intentado disculparse

Hola Eli no puedo hablar tengo que vomitar-dijo apresuradamente

Mejor la llevo al medico-Penso

Eli ya salí y..."se desmaya"

Sip tengo que llevarla al medico-Dijo muy asustado

en el hospital

Eli ¿ya viene el doctor?-Pregunto Trixie

Si ya viene-respondió Trixie

Emmmm disculpe podría hablar con sus padres-Preguntó el doctor

No puede no están-Respondió Trixie

Bien usted esta Embarazada-dijo el doctor

¡¿QUE?!-Preguntaron los dos

Continuara...

**Estarán llenos de preguntas pero actualizare muy pronto**

**Por cierto un saludo a crixiar por ayudarme con la escritura**

**Parte 2:La boda**


	2. La boda

**Viene la parte 2,escucho cantar a los pajaritos esto sin duda va a acabar en boda **

**Parte 2:La boda**

No no esto no puede pasar-Dijo muy preocupada Trixie

Si si es lleva siete meses y es una niña

Los tortolitos abrieron los ojos porque recordaron que hace siete meses fue su "Travesura"

Oh no puede ser-Dijo Eli

Les puedo asegurar algo el cabello es azul como el de su amigo y los ojos son verdes como los suyos señorita-Afirmó el doctor

Jejejeje ¿Nos da un momento por favor?-Pregunto Trixie

Ok-Respondió el doctor

Esto no puede pasar me embaracé de ti Eli-Susuro la Peliroja

¿Y yo como voy a saber que se puede embarazar a alguien si tienes 15?-Dijo el Shane

¡Tu tuviste clases de Biología torpe!-Respondió la Sting

Bueno eso no importa-dijo el Peliazul

Si tienes razón lo que importa es que seremos padres-dijo la Sting

Salgamos de aquí-dijo Eli

Después de la noticia se lo contaron a los chicos y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos pero Eli le iba a hacer la pregunta

Trixie-dijo Eli

¿Si Eli?-respondió Trixie

¿Te casarías conmigo? Dijo Eli arrodillándose frente a Trixie sacando un anillo de oro con **Tres **Diamantes

Yo...

**Continuará**...

¡**LOCOS!** **XD**

**Parte** **3:El milagro de la** **Vida**


	3. El milagro de la Vida

**"Sonido de piano" Tan,tan,tan,tan tan,tan,tan,tan no se que sige no voy a bodas XD**

**¿Ya vino la cigüeña? Tengo que pedirle un hermano que no me grite**

**Abril:Mira quien lo dice**

**Yo:!Maldicion! Me escucho**

Parte** 3:El milagro de la Vida**

Yo...!Claro que aceptó!-Dijo la Sting (bueno Sting de Shane XD)

Eli estaba llorando no de tristeza sino de felicidad lo que quería oir de Trixie lo acaba de oír como todos dicen "_el amor no tiene edad_"

En la boda...

(No me acuerdo lo que dicen en las bodas siempre me durmo XD)

Acepto-dijo Eli

Y tu Trixie Sting ¿Aceptas a Eli Shane como tu esposo?-Dijo el Padre

Acepto-Dijo Trixie

Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer-Dijo el padre

¡AHHH! Eli creo que ya viene ¡AHHH! "Intenta pujar"-Gimió la Sting

!QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA¡-Gritó desesperadamente el Shane

En el hospital...

Aqui están los pequeños-Dijo el doctor

¿Pero dijo que era solo una niña?-Dijo la StingP

No vi al Niño como sea los dejo-Dijo el doctor

Yo a la niña y tu al niño-dijo la peliroja

Bien,el se llamara Dash-Dijo el Peliazul

Y ella se llamara Amy-Dijo la Pelirroja

_Pero ese es el comienzo de una aventura..._

_Fin _

Se termino este hermoso fic

¿Les gustó? Bueno esto se acabo

Concurso:¿Quieren que Eli y Trixie tengan mas hijos? !pues dejen sus Reviews para que tengan mas hijos!


End file.
